mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Brian Austin Green
| birth_place = Van Nuys, California, | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1987–present | spouse = Megan Fox (m. 2010–present) }} Brian Austin Green (born July 15, 1973) is an American actor. He is best known for his portrayal of David Silver on the television series Beverly Hills, 90210, a role he played from 1990 to 2000. Green also starred in the sitcom Freddie and Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Since 2009, he has appeared in a recurring role on Smallville as Metallo. Green is married to actress and model, Megan Fox. Early life Green was born in Van Nuys, Los Angeles, California, the son of Joyce and George Green, who was a country and western musician.http://www.filmreference.com/film/2/Brian-Austin-Green.html His middle name, "Austin," was added to differentiate himself from another actor when he joined the Screen Actor's Guild as a child. Green grew up in North Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, and attended North Hollywood High School, after attending the Hamilton High School Academy of Music. Career Prior to his role on Beverly Hills, 90210, Green had a recurring role for three seasons (1986–1989) on the hit CBS prime time soap opera Knots Landing, playing the role of Brian Cunningham, the son of Abby Cunningham Ewing (Donna Mills). He reprised his role in the 1997 TV mini-series, Knots Landing: Back to the Cul-de-Sac. Producer Aaron Spelling has stated that Green was cast in the role of David Silver much because he felt that Green's own personality resembled the personality they wanted that character to have. The character was often scripted to reflect Green's own interests. As the series progressed the character began to experiment with hip hop music and being a D.J., as did Green himself. In 1996, Green dropped "Austin" from his professional name and attempted to begin a career as a rapper, releasing one album, entitled One Stop Carnival, produced by The Pharcyde member Slimkid3. Green appeared briefly in the multiple award-winning Showtime drama series Resurrection Blvd. as Luke Bonner, a police officer attending law school in 2001-2002. He appeared on the 2005 ABC sitcom Freddie, starring Freddie Prinze, Jr. before the program's cancellation in May 2006. He also appeared alongside former 90210 cast member Ian Ziering in the Tony Scott film, Domino as parodies of themselves. Green appeared in a horror short called Grace, which was set around a miscarriage gone bad, and features Gilmore Girls actress Liza Weil as his love interest. The short premiered at the Fangoria Weekend of Horrors convention on June 2, 2006 and was reworked as a full-length feature film in 2009. Green appeared in the recurring role of Derek Reese, the uncle of John Connor, in the first season of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. As critics and fans responded positively to his performance in the role, Green became a series regular at the start of the second season. His character was killed in the penultimate episode on April 3, 2009. However, in the next episode, another Derek from an alternate timeline was introduced and would have remained on the show if it had been renewed. Green guest-starred on the season 7 finale of CSI: Miami. Green has also been cast in The CW's new drama pilot Body Politic, along with Minka Kelly, Gabrielle Union, and Jason Dohring. The series has not been picked up for fall 2009. Green is also co-producer for a big screen adaptation of Fathom, starring Megan Fox. Green portrayed the cyborg Metallo on the 9th season of Smallville. On September 27, 2009, Green made a guest appearance on the television show Saturday Night Live in a skit involving girlfriend Megan Fox. In the skit Green played a version of the Transformer Bumblebee in which Bumblebee is merely a man wearing a Bumblebee mask. Green was cast as Clayton on One Tree Hill's seventh season. Green then left the cast due to scheduling conflicts and the role was then given to Robert Buckley. In Spring of 2010, Green began filming a movie called "Cross" which he is also producing. Green has signed on for a role in the ABC show Desperate Housewives. He is contracted for multi-arc episodes. Personal life Green dated Tiffani Thiessen in the early and mid-1990s. After their breakup, he met actress Vanessa Marcil, also on the set of Beverly Hills, 90210. Their son, Kassius Lijah, was born March 30, 2002. In 2004, Green began a relationship with actress Megan Fox. The couple were married in a small, intimate ceremony at the Four Seasons Resort on the Big Island of Hawaii on June 24, 2010. A replacement for Fox's original engagement ring costs an estimated $80,000 and her wedding band an estimated $20,000. Green's home was burglarized by a group of criminals dubbed "The Bling Ring" in the media, whose leader was a teenager obsessed with owning the fashions of celebrities. They targeted Green's home because of the presence of Fox, but stole several other things belonging to Green during their raid, among other possessions.Maxim: "Breaking Into Hollywood"Vanity Fair: "The Suspects Wore Louboutins" Page 4 Green is an accomplished celebrity race car driver; he won the celebrity portion of the Toyota Grand Prix in early 2010. Filmography Film * Baby M (1988) Ryan Whitehead * Kid (1990) Metal Louie * An American Summer (1991) Charles 'Fin' Findley * Kickboxer 2: The Road Back (1991) Tommy * She Fought Alone (1995) Ethan * A Friend's Betrayal (1996) Paul * Her Costly Affair (1996) Jeff * Laws of Deception (1997) Cal Miller * Unwed Father (1997) Jason Kempler * Ronnie (2002) Stanley * Purgatory Flats (2002) Randy Mecklin * Bleach (2002) Zach * Southside (2003) Jack O'Malley * This Time Around (2003) Drew Hesler * Fish Without a Bicycle (2003) Ben * Domino (2005) Himself * Grace (2006) Jimmy * Hollywood Familia (2006) Himself * How to Lose Friends and Alienate People (2008) Cameo * Impact Point (2008) Holden * Urgency (2008) Tony West * Stay Cool (2009) Narrator * Turning Japanese (2009) Sam * The Sandy Creek Girls (2010) * Cross (2010) Callan * The Wild Girl (2010) Ned Giles * Monster Heroes (2010) James * Last Stop (2010) Jack * Stage 4 (2010) Himself * Wish Wizard (2011) Actor * Chromeskull: Laid to Rest 2 (2011) Director * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1 episode:The Final Proof, 2000) * Fish Without a Bicycle (2003) * The Vines Producer * Beverly Hills, 90210 (40 episodes) * Southside (2003) executive producer * Untitled: A Love Story (2007) co-producer * Cross (2010) * Fathom (2011) Television * Knots Landing (1987–1989) Brian Cunningham * Highway to Heaven (1987) Matthew Evans * Good Morning, Miss Bliss (1987) Adam Montcrief * Baywatch (1989) Brian * Adventures in Babysitting (TV Pilot) (1989) - Daryl * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990–2000) David Silver 292 episodes * Growing Pains (1991) Rapper in Fresh Kid's Music Group * Parker Lewis Can't Lose (1992) Himself * Melrose Place (1992) David Silver 3 episodes * Saved by the Bell: The College Years (1993) Himself * Fantastic Four (1994) The Human Torch (Voice) * MADtv (1996) White Chocolate * Biker Mice from Mars (1996) Rimfire (Voice) * Malibu Shores (1996) Sandy Gage * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1996) Chad Corey Dylan * Knots Landing: Back to the Cul-de-Sac (1997) Brian Cunningham * Unwed Father (1997) * Dead Man's Gun (1998) Joe Dean Bonner * Resurrection Blvd. (2001–2002) Luke Bonner * The Twilight Zone (2002) Sean Moore * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) Gregory Curtwell * Las Vegas (2004) Connor Mills * Hope & Faith (2004) Himself * Freddie (2005–2006) Chris * George Lopez (2006) Chris * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008–2009) Derek Reese * CSI: Miami (2009) Anthony Green * Body Politic (2009) Lucky Evans * Smallville (2009–2010) John Corben/Metallo * Saturday Night Live (2009) Bumblebee * Desperate Housewives (2010) Keith Watson Discography * One Stop Carnival (1996) as Brian Green * Esthero: Wikked Lil' Grrrls (2005) (drums) References External links * * Guest at the [[Tom Green's House Tonight] (7 February 2008) (Video)] * Chud.com Interview (15 January 2005) * The Scifi World Interview about Terminator * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2poFEbFYxY Behind the Scenes of Grace (Video)] Category:1973 births Category:Actors from Los Angeles, California Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from the San Fernando Valley Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California ar:براين أوستن غرين da:Brian Austin Green de:Brian Austin Green es:Brian Austin Green fr:Brian Austin Green ko:브라이언 오스틴 그린 hr:Brian Austin Green it:Brian Austin Green he:בריאן אוסטין גרין nl:Brian Austin Green ja:ブライアン・オースティン・グリーン pl:Brian Austin Green pt:Brian Austin Green ru:Грин, Брайан Остин fi:Brian Austin Green sv:Brian Austin Green th:ไบรอัน ออสติน กรีน tr:Brian Austin Green uk:Браян Остін Грін